World come down
by NoShameGamer1678
Summary: In this smash bros material crossover im bringing in all the charaters i like! All your favorite characters worlds is coming to an end.
1. The way it all began

**Ok this is a big thing it's a crossover with alot and i mean ALOT of charaters in it I did this to copy off of smash bros. because i thought what they did with all the characters was pretty cool, but here's one thing, ALL of their worlds (at some point in time) are going down!** **So it all comes down to this enjoy...**

* **Mobuis***

"It's a me Mario!" Sonic mocked "I have tons of better one liners then THAT!"He teased

"Then prove it!" Mario stated.

"It's Sonic speed" Sonic taunted,

Sonic, Mario and friends were in the Mushroom Kingdom preparing for a big family reunion and every one was going to be there, even Shadow gave up some of his spare time to go.

"Stop arguing about catch phrases and get moving!" Shadow said impatiently.

After all Sonic and Mario WERE arguing the whole time when Peach and the others were packing.

"Ok guys were all ready to go now!" Daisy said eagerly.

All attention came to Daisy as about a million men hurriedly rushed onto Peach's private jet, even though they weren't the most civilised group.

Mario and the others came on and made loud chatter and side conversation, and they brought alot of clutter with them too...

Peach and the rest of the girls rolled their eyes looking at the men act like complete savages.

 **Meanwhile (Kirby Series)**

Kirby was doing what he normally does... eat, after all there was nothing happening this afternoon.

Even though that wasn't a good reason for kirby to try and swallow a whole fully grown watermelon.

The watermelon was way bigger than him, it was ripe and whole, and Kirby tried to put the whole thing in his fat mouth.

So he choked on it, it was so big that it problably wouldnt be the best idea to try and eat it.

So he was smart and spit it out.

Too bad it rolled down the hill, So then he ran down the hill to catch it, and the warp star, (for some reason)was right there, it swooped him up and took him to the sky and not knowing where it was going, held on tight.

 **Meanwhile,again (** **Legend of Zelda)**

It was a normal day in Hyrule, And by normal i mean the Princess was being captured, So Link was climbing the enormous tower she was trapped in.

When he reached the top there was a stair case.

 **(WHAT WAS THE POINT OF CLIMBING BACK UP IF YOUR JUST GOING BACK DOWN)**

"Great _another_ dungeon..."He said. Link knew this one FACT about that staircase: If he wants to save Zelda he had to make his way down there, _Sadly..._

So Link went down the staircase, and realized he just walked into the biggest waste of time in his life...

There was no enemies, no octorocks, no Darknut, no Gibdo, no nothing so all Link had to do was smash all the pots and find the key.

So he endured a while of that until, he reached rhe last room, It was dark and a little cold.

There was a bunch of pots and three chests, and a door that needed a key but no Gannondorf.

Then Link started to think that Gannon wasn't there and niether was the Princess.

So Link turned around to go to another catsle.

But then there was a shining light in one of the pots and link opened it and slowly put his hand inside.

 **Meanwhile** **(Kirby series)**

Kirby was flying through the Skys,almost as fast as Sonic, apparently he didn't like flying this fast on such short notice.

Anyone below could only see the warp star zooming by as a blur, it was really hard to make out what it was unless you were the one riding it...

 **Meanwhile (Kid icarus** **Series)**

Pit looked up at the Sky to see the yellow streak zooming through the sky.

"Uhh, whats that thing?"He asked

"STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUEST-"Dark Pit said said as he looked up at the warp star going haywire.

"What _is_ that..."Dark Pit said looking at it.

"I don't know maybe we should check it out."Pit said wanting badly to see what that thing was.

" _We, HA!" Dark Pit said_." You cant can't even fly you wait there while _I_ go check it out!" Dark Pit flew off, and Pit graabed his leg not wanting to be left behind.

"Get off me you little pest!"

"No way! I wanna see what that thing is too you know!" Pit yelled

"Fine but if you fall don't blame me." Dark Pit said eerily.

 **Meanwhile(** **Mario series)**

"OM, NOM, NOM!!!!" Mario over exaggerated his chewing after Sonic told him not to chew so loudly.

"Mario can you please stop,"Toad asked on the PA system, "Your causing a distraction..."

"Thanks Toad," Tails said."I dont think I would've endured another minute of that."

"Hmm, glad we were here to help!" Toadette Said.

Cream observed the map on one of the monitors and said, "Hey guys, were three days away from getting to Isle Delfino,"

"Do you guys think you guys will hold up for the night."Toadette said.

"I think ill be alright besides I'm not the one driving this thing."Toad said

"yeah were just here to help out with any other problems that might occur while we're flying" Toadette said.

"Three days untill we reach our destination everyone!" Toad said

"IM CANT SIT HERE FOR THREE DAYS!!" Sonic yelled almost jumping out of his chair

"Sonic calm down" Toad said. "If you can handle saving the world for more than 10 years, more often that not you can relax on a perfectly safe air conditioned plane for 3 days.

 **So thats the first part i made it extremely long on purpose so i can get to it on writing part 2 but if you guys cant hold on until then, i don't know what to say to you, this is problably going to go over 7 parts. but i hope you enjoyed**


	2. Trying not to die

**This part will problably answer all your unanswered questions like WHAT HAPPENED TO LINK, or Kirby what about him, and what happend to Pit and dark Pit well i hope i answered all of your questions and lets-a-go!**

 **Kid (Icarus Series)**

"Hey you sure your not slipping yet?"Dark Pit smurked.

That got Pit mad so hos retort was:"you sure your not _tiered_ yet!"

"Oh don't worry about me, _little lady,_ IM doing just fine.."Dark Pit emphasized the ' _little lady'_ part.

"I'm no lady!" Pit said.

"Yes you do you scream like a girl!" Dark Pit was pushing Pit's buttons.

Pit was not suprized by this comment but still he felt _Soooo_ offended so he bit Dark Pit right in his leg.

And of course Dark Pit didn't hesitate for one second to fling Pit right off his leg.

"Woah," Pit slipped off and fell.

"That's what you get for trying to pick a fight with me!"

 **(Mario series)**

"Nom.nom NOM." Mario was still chewing in sonics face except this time queiter, too bad nobody could hear it but him.

"What is that thing." Tails looked at the little blob thing from afar go into spirals.

"I don't know but try not to run into it," toad said with worry in his eyes, "you don't know if it's dangerous."

"alright" tails said

"hey guys." sonic said walking in, "what'cha doing!"

"Sonic you're not supposed to be back here."Toadette said

"Yes, Toadette is right we don't need you distracting Tails." Omochao said.

"Too late, that that thing is coming right for us!"

"WHAT O.o" Tails said jerking the controls

"Ahhhhhhh!" The whole crew screamed as the plane yanked up with the nose of the plane almost pointing directly upward.

"Hey!" Daisy screamed as she held on to her chair.

"Peach go check on Toad and the others"Rosalina said.

Peach and some the girls climbed up to the front of the plane, and saw the whole scene Toad, Toadette and Omochao nagging Sonic and Tails freaking out at the control panel.

"What going on in here!" Amy said

"There's this zoom-ish thingy coming after us!"

"Then just blow it up!" Sonic said

"We can't Sonic this isn't the X-Tornado it's Peach's plane it doesn't have any weapons installed into it!"

"Can't you just around it!"They all started screaming.

"Can't we just get ot off our tail!"

"Cant we just-"

"Auuuugh." Tails got a headache,all these random thrown questions were killing him.

"Shut up! You guys aren't making anything any better!" Sonic said putting his hand on Tails back.

BOOM!!!! Kirby smashed into window right in front of tails.

And kirby decided all this adventure was making him tired, and he took a relaxing nap in front of the window.

"Hey move it will ya!" Amy yelled at him knowing he wasnt listening "noone can see when your in the way!"

Kirby didnt move not only did he not care he _Couldnt_ move there was no where for him to go his warp star crashed into the engine and he definitely didnt want to experience the consequences to what would happen if he decided to acually climb in there.

"Ohhhhh." Tails moaned holding his throbbing head.

"Don't worry Tails it's almost over just drive the plane"Sonic said worriedly.

"He cant Sonic he's in pain!" Amy yelled at him.

Knuckles climbed through the open door and said "Not THAT much pain it's just a headache not a concussion,"

"You dont know how bad it is!" Sonic said fearing for Tails.

"Oh, dear it looks like the engine is broken!" Rosalina said

"Then why dont you fix it with your magic?!?" Amy yelled turning her anger toward Rosalina.

"I left my wand on my chair..." Rosalina said calmly.

 **(Kid icarus series)**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pit screamed as he fell knowing that when he reached the the ground he wasnt going to make it.

But instead of hitting the ground he fell on the plane it most of his stomach then his head, but he still passed out from the pain.

"Oh great people are falling out of the sky now!" sonic said sarcastically.

"Ohh, did i KILL him?" Dark pit said slightly smiling "Hmmmm, i think he's more peaceful when he's dead." he said maliciously.

 **(Legend of Zelda)**

Link wished he wasnt being so nosy because when he put his hand into the chest he felt a strong pulling sensation.

It was hard and of course he had to resist the pull until he stopped trying and it pulled him right in.

 **(Sonic series)**

Big looked up into the sky with sadness in his eyes, even though the plane was long gone he still looked up.

"Froggy why'd they leave without me?"

Froggy croaked as if to answer his question.

 **Poor big, I feel bad for him but sadly he's not one of the characters that show up alot this is one of the few times he actually does somthing otother than sit there and look ugly.**

 **Another thing sorry for the cliffhanger with mario and them but you guys are actually pretty lucky i was planning to end it on the "I left my wand on the chair..." part So that means i wrote a little more than i expected to that great but i gotta go so by-a!**


	3. Crashing down

**Im _soooo_ sorry (maybe not) but yeah I barely introduced what exactly happened to Link but remeber i dont have alot of knowledge of him OR the franchise so calm you holy balls, DOWN.** **it's still really funny to me though how the link thing took NO thought or effort at all somehow i just knew what to type, but the little big the cat skit i had there took me a while to come up with.** **but anyways im back,im meaner and this the end of my little comedy skit and _LIGHTS CAMERA, MARIO KART!!!_** (Sonic)

So,then it was pandemonium. Pit was knocked out Dark Pit was sitting there gawking at him, big was sad, the plane was about to crash, Kirby was taking his afternoon nap, and Amy was screaming at him to get off the plane,Tails got a headache, Sonic's not helping,and everyone else was freaking out.

(Hatsune Miku series...-this is for YOU anime fans!-)

"Say cheese!" Miku said as she held up her camera to take a photo with her friends.

Len and Rin were slightly bopping each other over trying to get in the picture while somehow maintaining their poses and Kaito was just making the finger toward the camera as if it owed him money or something.

"There!" Miku said pressing the capture button, "I've got it!"

"No fair we've gotta do it over!" Rin said. "Len was totally showing in the picture more than i was!" She complained.

"Shut up, Len was equally cutting us _all_ out the picture." Kaito said, he wasn't making life any better for Len though...

"See you cut us all off the picture, you little camera hog!" Rin scremed at Len.

"No one wants you in the picture any way, your too ugly to look at even in a photo!" Len screamed back.

"IT'S SUPERMAN!" Luka said pointing up to keep Len and Rin from beating each other up.

And of course they wanted to see superman soooooo...

"Hey look superman really is up there!" Meiko said.

"WHAT NO!?!" Luka said "i only said that to-" She paused in her tracks looking upward toward 'Superman'

"Nanite kotoda..." she said as the flying 'Superman' A.K.A _HIGH-SPEED CRASHING PLANE COMING RIGHTFOR THEM!!!! Dead on with fearful eyes._

 ** _I was going to end here but it was too short._**

 _(Zelda series)_

After the chest sucked him up Link was now floating in a black abyss that changed colors every five seconds.

But overall Link was just upset...

No Gannondorf to fight.

No Zelda's to rescue.

No Treasure

and now as a _OH-SO APPRECIATED GIFT..._

he's floating in some chest hole with no way out how peachy...

(Sonic Mario)

The whole crew was headed right for what looked like a giant amusement park with TONS of people in it and without the engine it was hard for Tails to pull the plane up like he did the first-time.

They were in a real mess...

"AHHH, AHHHH OOOOOOOOH" Donkey Kong was acting as if he was being mangled jumping around and banging on the floor acting like some type of savage.

 **( _Well...he DOES act crazy half the time)_**

 _Anyway,_ they were in a bad situation, they were about to murder a bunch of innocent people unless somebody did something, which at this point you'd literally have to be superman and scoop the plane up and fly them down safety.

Which wasn't going to happen.

"Sonic help do something!!!" Amy said holding Sonic's arm.

"I can't Amy, i don't even know how we're going to get out of this.

No body knew they were on the brink of death, and nobody knew the end of our beloved heroes.

"Ohhhhh," Pit moaned as he held his stomach. "Metal hurts..." he hissed when he touched it. "Alot." he said commenting on the pain.

"You know what we're going to die!!!" Tails said. "We're all going to die BIG TIME!!!"

"We should evacuate before the plane crashes!" Toad said.

"Every one evacuate NOW" Toadette said on the P.A. sytem.

"WOO-HOO!!!" Mario jumped out the window without thinking... his approach to most situations.

Peach floated along with Daisy, Everyone who can fly flew, Toad and Toadette shared a parachute, Bowser and the koopalings didn't think either Amy jumped hoping her dress would propel her, Sonic canonnon balled, Luigi head bounced safely to the ground and everyone else dived down and hoped for the best...

All except for Pit and Kirby...

 **Oooooooh... now THAT'S A CLIFFHANGER, yeah i know that problably most of you dont know who the heck Miku is you problably dont know japanese either well heres a tip long tap it on google and your find out,let me put there full names right here fo more accurate results.**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **Kagamine Len**

 **Kagamine Rin**

 **Megurine Luka**

 **(Shion) Kaito**

 **(Sakine) Meiko**

 **(Vocaloid) Oliver**

 **Kasane Teto**

 **Akita Neru**

 **Megpoid Gumi**

 **And that's pretty much it VY2 Is a maybe but other than that it's probably just gonna be him and the long purple pony-tailed dude, (if thats familiar please tell me who it is i fogot...)**

 **abd yeah so stay tuned for the Link thing im taking that a step at a time.**

 **Also Comment on what you want to be the next chapter to be about (if you want it ill do it yoai, gay,lemon-i have NO clue what that even is i even made a word for it : completeandutternonsence)**

 **But what ever tell me if u like**

 **like peeps say in japanese**

 **"Watashi wa tsugi no sho de o ai shimishou!"**


	4. Cancel the concert

**Ok in case you didnt realize this before (problably because your so thick-headed) *Spoiler alert* Mario and Sonic's plane crashed in no other than Miku's world so, no.**

 **your not going to see superman in the fan fic for a long time (or have his name mentioned in any other chapters after this?.** **So lets continue from where we left off**.

(Continued from last time)

So all the dummys who decided it was a good idea to jump fell down.

They'd better hope they dont break their legs.

So _anyway_ , everybody got down safely(And by safely i mean their might have been pain but nothing was broken).

"What a wierd looking superman THAT is!" Miku said knowing _VERY_ well there is no superman. "I thought superman had a cape and stuff but nope this thing has none of that!" She said.

Luka gave her that one trademark 'Seriously?' look that only she could pull off.

"Hey look I think those people jamp out the plane!" Len said pointing up.

"Oh no, it coming right for us!" Meiko said this and then ran off quickly to get a head start.

"RUUUUUUUUN!!!" Luka, Miku and Kaito yelled into the mic until everyone starting screaming and running away tearing down anything in their path.

"Otoko, karera wa hayaidesu!"(if your on google long tap to translate)Luka said as she watched the entire crowd run at break neck speed.

"Yā, modotte kuru!" Miku yelled at the the crowd.

"At least we know they value their lives!" Neru came out of nowhere and said obviously annoyed.

"Mordoru koto wa arimasen!" Neru screamed at them!

"They're running for their lives Neru and so should we!" Kaito grabbed Miku by the the arm and pushed her off the stage and did the same to Rin and he ran off the stage himself leaving Neru, Len, Teto, Gumi and Oliver behind.

"So your just gonna leave me!" Len Screamed up at Kaito feeling rejected.

"Oh hush,you can use your legs can't you?" He Screamed back.

"Well, so can they..." Len said under his breath.

"What did you day punk!" Kaito threatened.

Len didn't care for Kaito's taunt, he jamp off the stage and right onto Kaito's back.

"Giddy up!" Len said.

"What _HELL NO!_ " Kaito Said.

"Just move before we all die!" Len yelled in his ear.

Kaito rolled his eyes held onto Len so he wouldn't fall and ran with the crowd.

As soon as they would land, everybody on the plane ran away,not trying to get crushed from the heavy load about to fall behind them.

Toad and toadette scrambled around to find everyone that was on the plane with them and once they had a decent amount of people they took a headcount.

"1...2...3...4...5," Toad said his hand shaking in worry hoping everyone was still there.

"5...6...7...8," Toadette said counting the same group of people.

"9...10...11...12...13...14...15," They said in unison finally calming themselves down and counting the same people.

"Whoa,"Rin said, shoving Kaito over to see the mass damage enflicted on the plane and the stage.

"Well that was a quick performance!" Len said. Rin gave him the 'Really' look and so did everyone else. "What?" Len said trying to sound menacing.

"Ohhh, am I dead?" Sonic said holding his head with his hand.

"No and were glad you're not." Omochao said.

"Yeah, we need your help looking through all this debris to see if anyone trapped in there." Toad said.

"We don't want to leave anyone if we do by time the next chance to get them again comes it would problably be..." Toad's voice trailed off. "Come on, it's this way!" Toad said quite happily which didnt sound anything like his earlier disposition.

They digged for a while and found Tails knocked out a badly brused Amy, a few crused Luma's and four unidentified people.

Who's this he pulled out a girl with pinkish red hair that looked like she had drills attached to her head wearing what looked like some type of cheerleader uniform and she had a scracthed up face and legs.

The next one was wearing something simular except yellow and black instead of the pinkish red color, and this one had a little bubble in her long blond hair forming a ponytail.

The one that really caught their attention was the green haired one, she was wearing a yellow dress with an orange vest on next to her was a pair of broken sunglasses.

The last one was a male with blond hair a navy blue coat on with yellow lining on it he had a bandage over his eye and Toadette pulled out what looked like a sailors hat from under the plane's wing.

"Thos is bad this is really, really bad!" Toad said.

"Were going to get sued, were going to get sued..." Toad and Toadette kept repeating this over and over, Sonic though however, wasn't worried about that, he was worried about their well being.

 **Sorry guys I wanted to make my stories long but I realized some of you dont have as much stamina as me I hope it takes you just as long to read this as I took to write it that way maybe I can try to finish off the next chapter.**

 **Well the chapter _AFTER_ the next chapter, since most Hatsune Miku series Charaters don't have much of a constant role or purpose in any of the games I'm going to have to make the next chapter dedicated on giving them one dont worry though not much of them is going to be in it so yeah, it'll ****probably only take me fove minutes but it's that CHAPTER that kills me that chapter after that is definitely going to take me long!**

 **But whatever see ya!**


	5. Hatsune Miku Based Character Roles

Alright here's what I promised you

Hatsune Miku:A Teen Pop Diva Queen, who tours around the world with her friends, cheery and caring.

Kaito:A 30 year old guy who has a bit of a temper and pretty good at keeping it in check, doesn't like being ordered around and is very strong.

Kagamine Rin:16 year old and the Sister of Len Kagamine very competitive, and sometimes bossy but nice most of the time.

Kagamine Len:a 16 year old boy and brother of Rin Kagamine, will do anything to protect her and her friends can act childish at times.

Margarine Luka: A 32 year old women and acts as a mother to everyone else, mostly Miku and the Kagamine twins.

Oliver:A 16 year old boy who used to be in a american choir but gave up that life to sing with Miku and the rest of her friends.

Megpiod Gumi:A 16 year old girl that saw Miku and her friends singing one day and loved it she was inspired and sang with them even if she wasn't the one singing on stage and eventually she was asked to join.

Kasane Teto: A 31 year old female who calls herself young because she's 'Chimera' so she thinks she's 15 but being over aged didn't stop her from trying and niether did the teasing of her drill looking ponytails.

Akita Neru: A 17 year old girl that's sometimes sarcastic and acts like she doesn't care but inside everyone knows she does. She hangs out with Teto and Gumi and endures her constant singing practices.

And that's pretty much all for now if this changes I'll just uupdate the chapter!


	6. Let's think of something

**Ok Link Chapter First, cause i rejected him for two chapters.** **Also there might be more Hatsune Miku Characters leave some reviews if you want an additional Character to that or another series**.

(Lengend of Zelda series)

Link was only a little bit scared he's been though worse than thos and it wasnt like somthing was there trying to attack him.

Just the blinding white light.

And then he started falling, then instead of just white there was color.

Down below looks like hell happened there seemed to be a plane crash and people were running and screaming like they had no sense.

He also saw what looked like a black angel laughing at them.

"Better get ready for this landing..." Link said putting himself in a upright position so he will have a lesser chance of breaking his face but rather his legs.

He fell on his feet but the imoact from the landing sent a shock of pain up his body, his legs hurted but they must've not've been broken because he could still walk on them.

Well more of limping.

"So we have pretty much everyone right?" Toad asked Toadette, trying to smile in a weak attempt.

"Yeah and a few others," Toadette said looking at the four unidentified plus the Angel and the marshmellow-looking thing.

Sonic was still worried these guys problably weren't as durable as him because then again, they _are_ human after all not mobians and humans are way less durable.

He leared that the hard way ( _*COUGH* Sonic X, *COUGH* Christopher Thorndike*COUGH* Super weak)_

But anyway Sonic knew that these people were important to someone, but he just didn't know who.

As if to answer his prayers the man on the loud speaker if anyone that was with them was lost.

"Hey everyone's still here right?" Luka said to Kaito in particular.

"No," He said as if he knew the entire time that this was going to happen.

"What do you mean 'No',!" Rin Yelled at him pretty coldly, "I don't _see_ anyone missing do you!" She snapped.

"Yeah,"He was able to pull of another one word slash back to Rin's sassy attitude.

"Yeah, I just thought about it," Luka said, "Where's Oliver and Gumi.

She said Oliver and Gumi because she always thought that those two were dating each other.

"Yeah,Teto and Neru are gone too!" Len said.

Rin gave Len 'the look' for not siding with her.

"They probably went to the bathroom or something." Rin said, still trying to serve her sentence.

Whatever we should at least make sure there okay.

Pit's whole entire body ached, his arm was bent at some weird angle and he couldn't feel his face.

Kirby was upset, he _was_ taking a nap,until the plane crashed,ans he _was_ going to take a tour of the new area,until he was trapped under this useless piece of metal.

This was truly a bad day for him.

 **Ok next chapter coming soon, and wanna know something funny, i almost spelled still stil, and i thought about McDonald's when i wrote "Serve her sentence." also i almost wrote some 1, instead of some one really guys, i think i might be too tired or something!!!**

 **But aside from my major spelling and train of thought problems it's a great fanfic right yeah.**


End file.
